Fredbear's Family Diner
by Freddyfaz
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it all started? Fred Fredbear *Golden Freddy* was the first animatronic built in Fredbear's diner everything goes fine even some new animatronics come! its all going great! until The "Incident" Happend... will everything go back to normal? or will The diner have a Horrible Paranormal history. RATED 'T' FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Again Warning: Horrible new Story Writer Ahead

**CHAPTER 4 OCTOBER 31**

"I Always have loved you Freddy..." Bonnie said to Freddy "I Love-" Freddy was cut off

"I KNEW IT!" Mangle and Chica said jumping into The parts/service room

"We were just Uhh..." Freddy couldn't think of an excuse "Just talking About Halloween ideas!" Bonnie said

blurting out "uhh yeah" "then why was Bonnie against your chest hugging you Fred?" Mangle said

"Uhhh" Freddy still couldn't think of an excuse "Cause Freddys My boyfriend ok!" Bonnie admited "Aww thats cute!" Chica said to them being a couple Bonnie than Went up to Freddy and started to **Nuzzle** his chest "Awww! Cutest Couple ever!" Chica yelled to them "Aww **whatever!"** Mangle turned around and left "Ah don't Worry about him guys! He's just jealous" Bonnie laughed at that

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Yes i know a short chapter again i just dont have the time right now**

**(if anyone even reads this cheesy piece pf crap) **

**most people start out better than me... Whatever i suck ill deal with it?ￂﾠ**


	2. Chapter 2 DONT READ FIRST CHAPTER

Hello** and back with another chapter DO NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER IT WAS A MISTAKE**

**anyways this is pretty much the first chapter so all right lets get to this!**

**FREDBEAR'S FAIMLY DINER**

**1977**

"Get those things in here!" said Happily

"Yes sir" The Manager Alex said back To him. He than slowly placed down a 6 foot tall box

"Ah its finally here!" Fazbear Said squealing like a child opening a gift "Just turn Him on!" Fazbear exclaimed Than Alex flicked a switch on the back of its head and It turned on

_Fred Fredbears POV *Golden freddy* _

"Hello!" He said making Alex and jump he had a awfully deep voice

"Im Fred Fredbear!" He said Again with the deep voice he had. 'Where am I?'i thought to myself

"Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" said to him

No Ones POV

"you are here to preform for kids Make them laugh and sing to them" Alex said to the Golden animatronic

"We have a another animatronic coming in soon!" said to Fred Fredbear.

**I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST but i suck at this writing is just a hobby New animatronic coming in the next chapter! **


	3. New Animatronic!

Hello Everyone Freddyfaz here! and heres another chapter

Freddy: Finally! its been a while since you've made a chapter!

Me: sorry i didn't get on to it...

Bonnie: well hurry up and start!

Me: alright alright... ok so here we go!

Fredbears Family Diner

Chapter 3

Its been a few weeks and the diner was already getting popular by the minute "Who wants to hear me sing?" Fred said to the kids

the second after that a whole ocean of hands came in just begging yes

they all voted on what song they wanted it was close to christmas so they all picked jingle bells.

8:00 at night (time skip)

All the kids were leaving and were upset about it too

Fred got done doing his shows for the night "done for the day..." he said getting relaxed on stage

"Fred!" said calling for him Fred's eyes shot open "oh crap.." he said worried he was getting in trouble but than it hit him if he was a robot how could he get in trouble? he walked over to "y-yes s-sir?" he said stuttering from being worried

Laughed "Don't be worried your not in trouble we just have a new animatronic coming later tonight! Fred sighed in relief "whats his or her name?"

"you will find out when he comes." Fredbear said back to him

Another time skip... 10:13 at night

the doors busted open Alex the manager came in carrying a Huge box about 6 feet tall like Fred was

he dropped it down panting from how heavy the box was

"don't drop it lime THAT!" yelled at Alex for dropping it carelessly Alex made a angry face at him he got mad At being yelled at like any 25 year old would "it was heavy! i couldn't help it!" Alex said getting mad at "well next time something is too heavy ask for assistance."

Alex Went over to The golden bear "so this is your new buddy to sing and play with you on stage!"

"cool" Fred said with a careless look "His name is Freddy" Alex said trying to get the bears attention "Freddy?" he asked "yep just a longer version of your name!" The golden bear got quickly interested His name was Freddy? he felt at home with someone named after him. Alex than opened the box up and there was a brown bear that looks almost exactly like Fred but with brown fur'

Fred studied this bear known as 'Freddy' Alex flipped a switch on his back and he turned in an instant "Hello! Im Freddy Fredbear!" he said with a deep voice like Fred's but not as deep.

Me: well i hope you guys liked this chapter My OC will appear in the next chapter!

Bonnie: isn't Alex your OC already?

Freddy: Yeah!

Me: but I'm making another one...

Alex: what are you guys talking about?

All together: Nothing!

Alex: Sorry! jeesh...

Me: anyways guys see you all in the next chapter!


	4. another animatronic!

Me: Hello guys! and heres another chapter! i wont update too much sometimes I'm just really lazy

Toy Freddy: Your SO NOT Lazy

Me: why are you and Freddy so mean?

Toy Freddy: Cause were awesome

Me: Whatever lets just get into this btw my New OC is in this chapter so here we go!

FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER

CHAPTER 4

Fred And Freddy were both singing on stage Freddy didn't seem into it at that time since he was New here and all

there show had just ended and a a question started to build up in Fred's head a question that HAD to be answered "umm hey Little bro?" they considered each other brothers for being the fact that they were both Bears and they had the same last name "y-yeah?" he asked stuttering from being nervous around his older brother "why are you so weird when you perform to kids and why are you so nervous around me?, I'm your brother!"

"Im just new here and all and i haven't warmed up to anyone especially you..."

the golden bear Blushed "was that supposed to be weird?" he chuckled afterwards

"im not Gay..." Freddy responded "I'm just nervous I've never met you and it turns out were Brother i just met you a day ago I'm sure you would be nervous to..." he said very quietly "oh You come over here" Fred said pulling his younger brother into a hug "Thanks for trying to help me" Freddy said to the Golden bear

Freddy nuzzled his golden chest "i love you brother" Freddy said smiling "i love you too Bro" Fred said

it then once again turned 8:00 and the Bears got into place "i heard theres a new animatronic coming tonight" Fred said to Freddy

"A-A-ALREADY!? WHAT N-N-NO THIS CANT B-BE I JUST GOT HERE ITS TOO SOON" Freddy got crazy

"DON'T... get crazy..." Fred said, at first he was going to scold him but then thought about what they talked about earlier

Another time skip! 9:00 at night

The doors again busted open like they did last night like for Freddy and yet again Alex again walked in panting and dropped a Big box about 7 Feet tall it was taller than Freddy It said 'Link The Husky' on it

Me: yeah thats it for now sorry my chapters are so short!

Freddy: your short... shorty

Me I'm short to you because your an animatronic your tall! I'm actually a good height for my age!

Freddy: whatever

Me: well bye guys cya in the next chapter!

Freddyfaz Signing out!


	5. Link The Husky

Me: Hello guys! im here with another chapter! obviously... and my OC is now introduced in this chapter last chapter i just made Alex bring bring in the box...

Alex: THOSE BOXES ARE HEAVY!

Me: Oh! sorry Hehehehe

Alex: Your mean Kid!

Me: whatever lets just get right into this!

FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER

Chapter 5

Fred began to tear open the box like a child opening a present on christmas

"Brother i don't think y-you should open that r-r-right now..."

But right after that the box was already open

He flicked the switch and then...

"_woof!_ Hello everyone! and welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner! Hehe!"

"my names Link! and im a Husky!

the Husky had big pointy gray ears and gray fur one ear was hanging down on his eye" "Hello Link! Im Fred and this is my brother Freddy!" Fred said "u-uh y-y-yeah Hi..." Freddy said

"We are going to be the best of friends! Link said and pulled Fred and Freddy into a hug

"L-L-L-LET M-M-M-M-M-ME GO!" Freddy yelled from being so shy "Why are you so scared?" Link asked "i-i-i don't k-k-k-know... im just n-n-n-new and s-s-shy..." he said "aw don't be shy! we can all be friends!" Link said "o-o-ok f-fine"

Me: well thats the end of this chapter cya guys later!

Link: Its great to be in the story!

Me: uhh Link i know your new and all b-

Link: Hi everybody!

Me: Link go back on stage

Link: Hiya!

Me: OK Thats enough! go back on stage NOW!

Link: Awwww! bye guys

Me: ugghh buy guys how am i supposed to deal with him... hes the face of annoying... anyways cya guys later

Freddyfaz Signing out!


End file.
